


Omegaverse

by Tater_Tati



Series: KHR 12 Days of Xmas [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blowjobs, But still a dick, Dirty Talk, F/M, He does have a nice dick tho, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rough Sex, Xanxus being horny, degradation kink, not traditional omegaverse, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tater_Tati/pseuds/Tater_Tati
Summary: Day 1 of my KHR 12 Days of Xmas.A simple mission leads Xanxus to an unexpected discovery. It’s a good thing for you that he just hit his rut. You decide to pay him back in your own way. NSFW.Cross-posted to my tumblr @sawadatuna-yoshi.





	Omegaverse

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS HARD TO WRITE, but I wanted to write something for you Xanxus since I know he's popular. Hope I didn’t butcher angry scarred boi.
> 
> Also not the traditional omegaverse, ‘cause I know some people get icked out by the concept of slick and knots.

It was supposed to be a simple assassination mission for a small family that was getting cocky, making direct threats against the Vongola. Normally Xanxus would consider such a mission beneath him, but he had none of his lackeys to send out. Plus, with his rut rapidly approaching, he needed to let off some steam, and there was nothing more satisfying than some bloodshed.

Gunshots fired in the air as scum dropped like trash. Xanxus reveled in the scent of gunpowder and iron, in the fear that that hung thick in the air.

Imagine his surprise, though, when he smelled it. Omega pheromones in the air, thick and heady. Probably due to your distress. Xanxus cocked his guns as he followed the scent. He rounded a corner and—

You were pointing a gun at him. Defiance burning in your eyes. He had to give you props for putting on a brave face, considering he could smell the fear underneath your anger. You must’ve been a rookie, though. You were slow. He fired a shot that knocked your gun out of your hands, and you winced, gripping your hand.

As he approached you, however, the pheromones you exuded became overwhelming. The gun cocked to your head didn’t have as much bite as it normally did, as Xanxus tried to pretend he wasn’t affected by the intoxicating scent.

“Trash, what are you doing here? More importantly.” He pressed the edge of the barrel to your temple. “Why are you still alive?”

You had spirit. You refused to answer him, much less look at him. He increased the pressure on your head and was pleased to see you wince slightly. He tried to rid your heady smell from his senses, but it was proving difficult.

You glared up at him. It was when you inhaled that you noticed. The overwhelming, potent scent of an alpha. The fact that his pheromones were so thick must mean he was going into his rut soon. Your eyes widened.

“You’re…”

The pressure on your head disappeared. “You’re not worth killing, scum,” he grunted. Even more surprising. You noticed, however, the tension in his muscles as he walked away. He stopped a good distance away from you, glancing back. “Well? You just going to stand there, wait for the cops to show up? Idiot.”

You were well aware of mafia law. And the implications of what him sparing your life meant.

And that was how you became a low-ranking member of the Varia.

\--

You didn’t know why he spared your life. You had heard rumors of the ruthless leader of the Varia. The only thing you could chock it up to was his rut. He seemed to be getting more and more irritable as the days went by. In an odd way, you wanted to help. Repay the favor you owed him.

“Boss,” you approached. The maids were still cleaning up shards of the whiskey glasses he had thrown at Squalo. He leveled a glare at you, his alpha pheromones practically suffocating you in their intensity. You waited till the cleaning staff was gone before you offered your proposition.

“You seem… on edge, lately. Tense,” you ventured.

He snorted. “No shit. Your fucking nose broken? Or can you not smell me?”

You did. You could also smell the scent of several other women, no doubt prostitutes he had hired to help stave off his urges. It didn’t seem to be helping though, judging by how Xanxus’ irascibility hadn’t eased at all; if anything, it just seemed to get worse.

“I can. I have. I’m just saying, I could be a more…viable option.” At that, you shed you coat, revealing your bare form to him. Your nipples hardened in the cold air, but it was nothing compared to the intense gaze boring into you. This was a risky scenario, you knew it. There was a higher change of him calling you a dumbass, possibly aiming a whiskey glass at _you,_ if it failed. But you knew you had felt some kind of connection when the two of you had met, so maybe he did as well.

He snorted, uncrossing his legs from their position. He looked vaguely interested. “Heh. And what makes you think you’re better than any other whore I can pick up on the street?” Still, the way his eyes raked down your form made you think otherwise. He beckoned you over with a flick of his wrist, and you obeyed, leaving your coat to pool at your feet.

He examined you as if you were goods he was about to buy. One hand reached out to roughly palm at your breast, before voicing his assessment.

“Heh. I’ve seen better. You’re nothing special.”

He was trying to goad you. You wouldn’t fall for it. “Maybe I’m not. But I am the only one stepping up to the challenge.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “For a shitty omega, you’re pretty bold. You’ll do, but remember, you signed up for this. Don’t be whining you can’t handle it.”

With a rough tug, he yanked you down onto his throne. You squeaked, your head nearly colliding with his armrest, before he maneuvered you so that you were straddling his lap. He wasted no time before devouring your lips in a hungry kiss. Your little show had definitely affected him more than he let on, for you could feel him straining against his pants. 

You decided to take a risk. Biting down on his lower lip, you moaned as you tasted iron on your tongue as you rolled your hips against his hardness. Xanxus broke the kiss, grasping a fistful of your hair before yanking your head back, _hard._ Your pupils were blown up wide, his blood shining on your lips.

 _Fuck._ He would make you submit to him in every single fucking way.

But first. “Be a good little slut and suck me off,” he demanded. You conceded, reaching for his belt to unbuckle it. He lifted his hips as you slid his pants off. Only to widen your eyes. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath. His dick sprung free, standing heavy against his stomach. He was big. Immeasurably so. He didn’t even look fully hard yet. If anything, his girth was more intimidating.

Xanxus was getting impatient. “Well? You just going to stare at it, trash? Or are you gonna fucking—” His sentence ended in a hiss as your mouth engulfed his head. Your head bobbed up and down his length. You were only able to take him about halfway into your mouth. Your other hand began pumping the rest of him in tandem. Xanxus grunted, yanking your hair back with one hand as he surveyed your struggle to take him whole.

“ _Deeper_ ,” he grumbled, his grasp holding your head in place as he began to thrust into your mouth roughly. He shoved his whole length up your mouth suddenly, barely giving you time to react. You spluttered around his thickness, choking on your saliva, as you grasped his thighs to ground yourself. He grunted, making an annoyed sound.

“Don’t tell me you can’t even do this, trash.” Despite his harsh words, you noticed the muscles in his thighs flexing underneath your palms. You took a deep breath, urging your throat to relax as he started thrusting into your mouth again, grunting and cursing with each thrust. Your jaw was beginning to ache. He must have felt the hint of teeth, because he yanked you off his dick.

You gasped, gasping for breath, as you shakily straddled his lap again. You were pleased to see Xanxus himself was slightly out of breath. His cock was fully hard between your bodies, wet with your saliva.

“Fuck. Your mouth was tight, but I bet your pussy is even better, huh, slut?” You shivered as the rough pads of his fingers began stroking you roughly, grinding against his hand. He roughly fondled one of your boobs, as he began pumping two fingers in and out of you. You gasped; his fingers were _thick_ and merciless in their assault on you.

“A-alpha,” you moaned, clutching the lapels of his suit jacket as you practically fucked yourself on his fingers. You wanted them deeper inside of you. You buried your nose into his neck, where the scent of him was so strong so overpowering, so much like him. Your gasps muffled into the sound of his jacket. 

Xanxus swore. “I’m going to fuck you till you can’t breathe,” he grunted. “Turn around.” As you obeyed, you gasped when you felt him yank your hips back before thrusting into you all the way. You moaned, pain and pleasure combining in one until you couldn’t tell which one you felt. Xanxus gave you a moment, releasing his hold on your hips, as you slowly began to slide up and down his length. When it seemed like you eased enough it though, he set up a rough, brutal pace, his hips slapping against yours.

As Xanxus grunted, eyes focused on the way his length disappeared inside of you, he reached down to slap your ass. Hard. You tightened around him reflexively, mewling as your head bowed.

“Heh. Fucking whore. You like that, don’t you? You like to be handled rough.”

He slapped your ass again, and this time you let out the most delectable sound, your thighs trembling. Xanxus gripped your hips hard enough to leave bruises, increasing the savagery of his thrusts. You were reduced to incoherencies, whining and gasping his name and how much you wanted him. His hand wound round to your neck, where he squeezed lightly just to test. You moaned, and he took that as approval.

His arms wound around your waist as he stood up from his throne, urging you forwards. Without removing his cock from inside you, he had switched your positions, and before you realized it he was fucking you into the throne, your hands bracing yourself atop the armrests. 

Xanxus never let up his brutal pace, his hips slapping into you with a fervor. Reaching down, his fingers tightened against your throat. Your body was so pliable, you were so good, able to accept everything he dished out to you and _take it._

He felt himself approaching the end, his thrusts losing their accuracy, becoming erratic. His hold on your neck tightened, nearly cutting off your air supply. He released inside of you with a low grumble, leisurely thrusting through the aftershocks. His pleasure was heightened by your walls contracting around him, milking him for everything he had.

When he came to, he realized his hold on your throat was still tight, and released it. You coughed and spluttered, and when you turned around there were bruises in the shape of his fingerprints left on your skin. All over you in fact. 

You attempted to clear your throat, but your voice came out gravelly. “Well, that was…”

“Hot.” “Intense.” You both said at the same time. You stretched, wincing once you felt the pain from all the bruises littering your body. “Ah. I could really go for a shower now.” You could only imagine the relief the hot water would have on your sore muscles.

He grunted, yanking his pants back but not even bothering with the belt.

“You can take a shower in my room, trash.”

“For real?”

There was a wicked glint in his eye. His grin was smug. 

“After all, that was only round one. You said you wanted to help, right? You’ll need the shower for all the things we’re doing tonight.”


End file.
